


Like Father, Like Son

by themightycro



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: DBZ, Multi, croxbra, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightycro/pseuds/themightycro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cro goes to train and Aries starts his training with Vegeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

Bra sat at the kitchen table as her children were outside playing. She was looking down at her cell phone, she lifted her head as she heard the door open. It was her boyfriend, Cro. He had just came back from the market and had came back with a bunch of groceries. He put the groceries away quickly, walked over to Bra and kissed her forehead softly and headed down towards his training room. This is what Cro liked to do, go train. He wanted to make sure everyone in his family was protected. To do that he needed to get stronger. 

He pressed his hand to the panel next to the door. He entered the room when the door opened, he didn't know how hard he was going to train today. The world has been at peace for a few years now, it wasn't like he really needed to train that much now. He also did this to keep out of Bra's hair. He wondered what his children was doing. He changed out of his street clothes and changed into his gi and training boots. He tied the sash around his waist tightly. This had became his routine and it was the one thing that kept him sane at times. 

Raising a family wasn't easy and he wanted to be there for his children. He set the gravity in the training room to its regular setting of 500. When he started throwing punches and kicks, trying to move around in the room was quite difficult. He looked up and smirked, the laser gun turrets had just come out. They started firing at him, he did the best to dodge the attacks. A few of them had hit him. He fired off a few ki blasts at them, they hit and the turrets exploded. He sighed, he'd need to have Bra install more.

He knew how much she hated it when she destroyed a room like this. He threw few more kicks and punches and a flurry of ki blasts in the room. The walls absorbed the ki blasts, sweat poured down his forehead. He fell down to his knees, this is what happens when he didn't train for awhile. He couldn't become weak or soft. He needed to protect anyone, he couldn't protect his parents when they needed him. He was only a child then, but now he could right that wrong with his own family. He was going to cut his training session short today, he made his way over to the wall panel and shut off the gravity. 

 

“Why do I put myself through this hell?” He huffed. 

He watched the sweat continue to drip off of his forehead and other parts of his bodies. He knew the rest of his family would wish that he'd stop pushing himself so far with his training. They just didn't understand what he was going through and they never would, they had always been protected. His children had two very powerful grandfathers in Kakarot and Vegeta and at times he felt so weak compared to them. Yet, Bra always said that he was strong. Maybe that was just her way of trying to make him feel better, he didn't know.

He needed to hit the showers, he walked out of his training room and down the hallway a little more and walked into the bathroom, shut the door and stripped his clothes off. He got into the shower and turned on the water, he closed his eyes as the water rushed over his body. He did a lot of thinking in here, he kept his eyes closed and opened them as the water continued to come rushing down all over his body. 

 

He often thought about his parents and the families that got murdered on Planet Vegeta. He lusted for revenge for most of his life and the only one that could curb his bloodlust was The Princess of All Saiya-jins, Bra Briefs. It was ironic, Vegeta had not been to happy about the relationship at the start. He smirked, he washed his body and stepped out of the shower and slipped on some street clothes that he had left in the bathroom. He knew he was going to train today. 

He walked out into the living room, that is where Bra was and she was watching one of her soap operas. He cringed at it, he walked over and sat down next to her and smiled at her.

“So with that look on your face, you probably broke something.” Bra said, she didn't even turn to look at Cro.   
“Me, break something? Never.” Cro said, he was abit frightened that she knew he had broken something and she hadn't even looked at him or anything. He knew he was in for a world of hurt with this one. 

She had probably heard the explosion earlier. He couldn't get away with anything in this house, wasn't so sure why she kept him around. He liked it. The World Tournament was coming up rather soon and he was going to enter it. He was going to win it for sure! He needed to start fighting again, living this family life was very boring for him and he needed some excitement and reasons to get out of the house. Bra drove him nuts sometimes, but he did love her. 

“Where is Aries?” Cro asked Bra.   
“Off training with Dad.” Bra replied.   
“Heh. Like Father, Like Son.” Cro smirked, he continued to watch the show with Bra. She would nuzzle into him every so often and scream at the television when something that didn't go her way.


End file.
